Misunderstandings
by Julix121
Summary: AU. OOC. Marian and Guy are paired for a university project. Problem is, they hate each other! Or is that just a misunderstanding? Short chapters, maybe a little slow. Some Robin and Kate bashing. Eventual Marian x Guy. T for odd language and mentions of adult situations. Rating might go up later. Enjoy :) x
1. September 28th 2012

_**So this is my newest idea, one I'm oddly proud of! When I watched the show I was pro Marian x Robin but somehow this fic has wound up in my head and here it is! I think it might be hard to really like Robin in this story but I'm trying not to be too mean.**_

_**Please review if you love it or hate it! :) **_

_**Julix121 xxx**_

* * *

**September 28****th**** 2012 – Harold Lecture Theatre**

She could feel the hot stare on the back of her neck. Again. It made her flesh break into goose bumps and the hair on her arms stand on end. She _hated_ her reactions to him. She turned in her seat to give him her scariest glare. She was met with the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. He didn't look scared, then, he never did. Not when she glared, or shouted, or furiously spat words at him through her clenched teeth he always gave her the same expression. Something like a_musement._

_Eugh! How infuriating! Better work on that glare Marian… _

She turned back to face the lecturer with a huff. The words washed over her though. She couldn't tear her mind from that _ useless, annoying, good for nothing waste of..._

Abruptly the people around her began packing up their noted and pens, and when Marian checked the time on her phone she was surprised to see the lecture was already finished.

_Damn that Gisborne!_


	2. October 13th 2012

_**Most of the story will be centered around Marian. What do you think of her? Is she hard to like?**_

* * *

**October 13****th**** 2012 - Nottingham Forest Football Club**

Why had she agreed to this? Her ass was numb, there was rain dripping off her nose, her hair was a frizzy mess from the damp and the match was only half way through. She was probably going to get a cold now. Not the best way to spend a Saturday in her opinion.

_Think positive Marian, this is important_

Was it? Her and Robin had only got back together 3 weeks ago after being apart since May. She hadn't wanted to split up, he had. He had said maybe they should take a break for a while. Marian wasn't stupid, the real reason was that he wanted to be able to have sex with whoever he liked without guilt while he was traveling with his mates over the summer. It had made her mad, really mad. She loved him! They'd been together 4 years by then, and friends from years before that. Didn't she mean more to him than that?

It didn't matter now, Robin had arrived back from Thailand or China or wherever it was he had been last and they'd gone back to uni again as an item.

But it wasn't the same as it had been before, while Marian hadn't been away experiencing new partners that Robin had that didn't mean there was no one. Robin wasn't the only one who had broadened his horizons!

She shook her head from that thought and halfheartedly cheered her boyfriend on.

_Best stay away from those thoughts Marian_

She hadn't much interest in sports even less in sitting in miserable weather watching them. But she had to make an effort, after all, she was his girlfriend, and well this was what she wanted to be doing…wasn't it?


	3. October 25th 2012

**October 25****th**** 2012 – Electrical Engineering Building Room 201**

"Anjali and Johnson, Anderson and Hall, Bell and Gisborne, Caldwell and Smith, Dale and Lyons, Mathews and Walsh, pair up"

_What?_

_What!_

_She had to work with Gisborne? Not one of the other 10 in her group? What had she done to deserve this!?_

Marian quickly approached the demonstrator who had assigned the pairs.

"mark" she smiled "Gisborne isn't here"

"I can see that Marian" He stated back.

"He's never here, I'll end up doing this –"

"Sorry Marian, the pairs were assigned by Dr Vasey, no switching, no sob stories, no exceptions, you'll have to find Gisborne and sort something out this is 50% of your grade."

"But-"She stammered

"Email him, keep the emails on record, make an effort to do this with him, if he's uncooperative I'm sure you'll be able to make a case of circumstances for alitte of leniency on your grade. Good luck"

Marian stared after Mark as he left the room with an open mouth.

Djaq approached the girl who currently looked like she had just been stepped on.

"Hard luck Marian"

Marian turned to the pretty petite girl

"What am I going to do? This is ridiculously unfair! Gisborne doesn't show up for anything, this will be a nightmare to do on my own!"

"Maybe he will help" A dark expression came over Marians face as she gathered her things.

Marian scoffed "I doubt it, even if he did he'd just be so arrogant and annoying! I wish I could email the office but Vasey is the worst, I think even they are scared of him, this is just my luck! I must have done something awful to deserve having to work with that foul, loathsome…"

Djaq let Marian get it out of her system, she knew very well of Marian's feelings toward the dark haired absentee. For some odd reason since the start of the year Marian hated the guy. Djaq had asked why but was always given a vague answer.

'He's just so rude!'

'He never shows up for anything! How does he even pass?'

'He thinks he's so cool, eugh!'

'He's such a womaniser!'

Djaq didn't know whether Marian wanted to work with him or not but decided it was better not to ask as they headed to the cafe before their next class.


	4. October 29th 2012

_**So here we have a little interaction between Guy and Marian...**_

* * *

**October 29****th **** 2012 – Jubilee Campus**

All black. Dark messy hair. Long gait.

"Gisborne!" She shouted, why was he walking so bloody fast?

"Gisborne!" She shouted again half running behind him; people were looking around at her now. _how embarrassing. _He had to have heard her!

She finally caught up with him and caught the elbow of his black leather jacket

"Didn't you hear me?!" she huffed at him

He just raised his eyebrow at her turning to face her.

This! This was why she hated him, why couldn't he act like a _normal person?_

"Yes?" he asked, the corner of his mouth turning up.

Marian tore her eyes from his lips to meet his stare.

"I need to talk to you" when he didn't say anything Marian continued, "We were assigned together for Vaseys project, in the tutorial group? You weren't there, are you, um – we need to get started." She spluttered out

_God he made her nervous!_

Marian took a deep breath and waited for him to say something. He was still staring down at her.

"Alright"

_Alright? Alright what?_

"Um, okay, we'll need to meet up to go over it and split it up"

He didn't say anything.

_ Could this be more awkward?_

"Well?" She snapped when he remained silent. "When are you free?"

"Oh Marian, with a body like this I could never be free" He smirked at her

Marian stared at him open mouthed before a hot flush of anger crawled up her neck to rest on her cheeks.

"You know what I _meant _Gisborne!" She snarled at him, suddenly furious.

Gisborne still didn't appear intimidated by the feisty brunette and rolled his eyes.

"Thursday after Vaseys lecture" Then he turned and walked on.

She really did hate that boy.


	5. November 1st 2012

**November 1****st**** – Library study room**

Silence. Again.

"Could you at least pretend you're not completely useless!"

She let out, breaking the tense silence.

And there was the smirk. God she hated those lips of his. She hated when he smirked at her, _hated it._

"But Marian, you already know that I have… _skills_" He purred at her

She glared hotly at him, how dare he say that? She'd been dreading this since Monday, stuck in a small secluded room with him. It didn't help that she could still feel his eyes on the back of her neck from where they'd been all through the previous lecture. And it was somehow worse than shed imagined. She couldn't take anymore.

"Eugh, here, you do these sections for the report and we'll sort out the presentation later" she said shoving papers at him and standing up to gather her things.

They'd been here almost an hour and he could not have been less cooperative. Never saying anything, not helping, or reading, not picking or choosing. If she had to do all the work herself then she rather him not be involved at all! At least then she wouldn't have to look at him, or talk to him, or think about him…

"Marian" he murmured, she hated his voice too, it was low and gravely but she somehow heard every word that he said.

"What?" she replied failing to keep the bite out of her voice as she turned to face him.

"We'll do the work, and then meet up next Friday to put it together." He stated standing up

Oh _yeah. _He speaks to get something he wants. Now he decides to be useful and authorative and making the decisions and having things his way. Well No! Marian was the one who had done all the work so far. She'd sat here almost an hour awkwardly trying to get him to speak, or nod, something! He was like a robot and it infuriated her. He was doing it on purpose, she knew that wasn't the real him! Or maybe it was. No matter how he acted, Marian couldn't say what he was really like without a front up.

"I've plans on Friday, we'll sort out another time" and then she flounced out of the room proud of herself for not giving into him.

_Pity you didn't do that before…_


	6. November 9th 2012

**November 9****th**** 2012 – Marian's Bedroom**

"I thought we were going to do something today, I've barely seen you" Marian was trying not to whine but as Robin stood, pulling his hoodie over his head she couldn't help it. Last night, he'd come over and they'd watched big bang episodes in bed before having sex. It was normal, something they used to do quite a lot, last year they saw each other all the time. Staying on or going out. But last night felt like more of an obligation than anything else. It had been a while since they'd had sex and that was the only reason she'd done it, Marian was ashamed to admit it to herself. There's nothing wrong with not being in the mood sometimes. _Right_?

"I've an assignment that I need to do" Robin said as he dipped down to kiss her goodbye. Marian pulled back first.

"Okay" she sighed, tying her dressing gown at the waist.

"See you later" he said over his shoulder, and then he was gone. Oddly, she was sort of relieved to see him go. He should have felt more bothered at his hasty departure, or the fact that they'd barely spoken in weeks. And the sex had been… a _pantomime_! She'd faked it! She'd never done that before. She was worried Robin would notice and then how would _that_ conversation go? But he hadn't, or he hadn't cared and Marian was just relieved that it wasn't mentioned.

But now she thought about it, she didn't know what was worse, him not noticing after being together for 4 years or not caring whether she enjoyed it or not? She sighed and sank back onto her bed; she didn't want to think about it. It brought up too much she was trying to forget about.

Thankfully her phone buzzed on her bedside table. New friend request: Guy Gisborne.

She opened up the request. Confirm. Not Now. She was going to accept, but would doing it now seem too eager? But then everyone has smart phones so you get notifications straight away and maybe he would think –

Marian broke of her thought with a roll of her eyes. What was she doing over thinking such a stupid thing? And what did she even care what he thought. She hit confirm request and left the room to go and shower.

**November 9****th**** 2012 – Marians Bedroom**

"I thought we were going to do something today, I've barely seen you" Marian was trying not to whine but as Robin stood, pulling his hoodie over his head she couldn't help it. Last night, he'd come over and they'd watched big bang episodes in bed before having sex. It was normal, something they used to do quite a lot, last year they saw each other all the time. Staying on or going out. But last night felt like more of an obligation than anything else. It had been a while since they'd had sex and that was the only reason she'd done it, Marian was ashamed to admit it to herself. There's nothing wrong with not being in the mood sometimes. _Right_?

"I've an assignment that I need to do" Robin said as he dipped down to kiss her goodbye. Marian pulled back first.

"Okay" she sighed, tying her dressing gown at the waist.

"See you later" he said over his shoulder, and then he was gone. Oddly, she was sort of relieved to see him go. He should have felt more bothered at his hasty departure, or the fact that they'd barely spoken in weeks. And the sex had been… a _pantomime_! She'd faked it! She'd never done that before. She was worried Robin would notice and then how would _that_ conversation go? But he hadn't, or he hadn't cared and Marian was just relieved that it wasn't mentioned.

But now she thought about it, she didn't know what was worse, him not noticing after being together for 4 years or not caring whether she enjoyed it or not? She sighed and sank back onto her bed; she didn't want to think about it. It brought up too much she was trying to forget about.

Thankfully her phone buzzed on her bedside table. New friend request: Guy Gisborne.

She opened up the request. Confirm. Not Now. She was going to accept, but would doing it now seem too eager? But then everyone has smart phones so you get notifications straight away and maybe he would think –

Marian broke of her thought with a roll of her eyes. What was she doing over thinking such a stupid thing? And what did she even care what he thought. She hit confirm request and left the room to go and shower.


End file.
